As a Rose Blooms
by EmmaLuLuChu
Summary: 4 years have passed since the Dark Axis was defeated, and everything has reached peace.    Well, at least not for Marie.    Forced into a whole new life, Marie needs to learn how to be a princess.    Her friends will be by her side, but can she do it?
1. Peaceful to Change

The sun shone high over Neotopia, peaceful for four years since the Dark Axis was defeated.

A lot had happened and changed during those four years, buildings had been added, the population had grown (Both in human and Mobile Citizen) and even though it wasn't really needed, the defense had grown too.

More members were added to Blanc Base, both human and Mobile.

Since the defeat of General Zeong, the Gundam Force had immediately set out to save any other worlds in peril by the Dark Axis. All traces of the Dark Axis were gone in a year or two (Besides some Zako soldiers, Doga Bombers, Squad Leaders and Commander that were the ones that attempted to invade Neotopia who also live somewhat peacefully there) so the Gundam Force disbanded, but didn't lose touch with eachother. In fact during the few years of peace some new friends were made.

Though everything is peaceful, Fate is about to turn the tables on one of the fellow Gundam Force member's peaceful life.

".-."

Outside Blanc Base stood Captain Gundam.

Over the past four years, some things had been added to his attire, such as ranking badges and such.

Standing next to him was a woman the age of 20 or so, Nancy Crow Sapphire. Earlier in the past years, new recruits from another dimension had arrived, Nancy being one of them, along with two others, Moki and Terra. She and Captain weren't really the best of friends, they were rivals. But they were slowly growing to become friends, and probably something more.

She fixed the collar of her jacket, then adjusted the badge on her shoulder.

"Wow, it's a chilly day. The forecast said it would be warm."

Captain just gave a quick nod, his scanners busy at work to pick up any dimensional readings.

Nancy fiddled with her hair a bit, fixing it up, when a wide blue circle appeared above the Gundam and human a few feet away, covered with runes, and shone down a bright light to the ground. As the light dissipated four forms took shape, three Gundam and one human. Two of the Gundams were none other than Zero the Winged Knight and Bakunetsumaru the Blazing Samurai. They along with Captain also had some kind of item on them that signified their ranking. The other Gundam was Genkimaru. Four years ago Genkimaru only came up to around Shute's knees, but by now he had grown enough to reach Nancy's chest. The human was Princess Relehimana Miya de Lacroa, who was wearing a outfit that she had bought during one of her trips to the utopia, so that the only way people could figure out if she was royal was by seeing the crown that encircled her head.

"Zero, Bakunetsumaru, Princess, Genkimaru, good to see you again." With that Captain gave a quick salute.

"Good to see you too Captain and Nancy." Zero gave a bow to the Lieutenants.

Baku and Genki gave a bow too while Rele curtsied.

Nancy gave a salute before speaking, "We should go to Shute's house. He and Marie are waiting for us."

"Ah yes, we should hurry. I have something to talk to Marie about."

Since they were both Princess's, obviously what Rele needed to tell was princess related, but it was hard to imagine what they need to converse about.

"Right then, we should get going."

They all trooped off to the GunPerry that was waiting for them to take them to ground level.

Genki wound up walking next to Nancy, looking up at her.

"You think Shute has a full fridge?"

"Yes, but you are NOT going near it young one! You are on a diet, as you perfectly well know. To be able to take the role as the Dai-Shogun you must follow the diet."

He bonked Genki on the head, after peace came to be Genki went into training to be the next Dai-Shogun. Baku took up the role as his Metaphorical Brother/Guard Figure/Trainer. It was definitely not easy since Genki wasn't well disciplined. Genki being a teen now worsened that, but Baku was able to tame him enough so that he at least didn't act like how he used to.

Once everybody loaded onto the GunPerry, they flew down. When they reached ground level, it left a 5-minute walk to the Ray's house.

During the walk the two Musha Gundams got into an argument about how the younger was getting too skinny and food deprived, while the older said the diet would make him stronger.

Not paying attention to the argument, Nancy crossed her arms to try to keep herself warm, blowing hot air out, becoming smoke in the cold air.

"Tch. Stupid weather man. And the sun is out."

Rele nodded, wrapping the scarf she had a bit tighter on her. "It's much colder here than in Lacroa." Lacroa hadn't hit the point where it would get this cold; it was at the temperature transition point, from fall to winter.

"Correct, surely Neotopia gets a snowfall or two right?"

"Yes. The average snowfall during winter is two to three times."

Nancy turned her head to the sky, seeing a few small clouds doting the sky.

"Hopefully it'll snow soon, I've never seen it. Mencetopia only gets frost."

"Ark has snow many a year, it is good weather to rest in." Ark had had a recent snowfall, and Baku had tooken the day to sit and relax with a warm pot of tea.

Genki smiled deviously, "Especially to have fun in." During that snowfall too, the samurai had let the young musha have a day off to play in the snow.

".-."

Outside the Ray house, Marie sat bundled up in her usual soft blue jacket, a hand-knitted blue and yellow scarf, and white gloves.

Shute was inside, getting them both a cup of hot chocolate his mom was making for the guests.

Marie reached up to rub her frozen nose.

"'Warm weather with no clouds in the sky!' He says. Pfft, lies I say."

Shute came out just then, wearing a red and black flannel striped coat, red gloves, and a beany that didn't cover his tuft, carrying a mug with steam coming from it in each hand. Before he got the chance to hand one to Marie, he spotted something coming on the path towards his house.

"Here comes everyone!" still holding the mugs, he pointed with one of his fingers to the group closing in.

Marie looked over her shoulder, to see Shute was right. "Yay! Super-Happy-Random-Fun-Time!"

She scanned her eyes over the group, ticking them off in her mind.

Rele, Genki, Captain, Baku, Nancy, and-

Her heart beated faster.

Zero.

She knew he was coming, but since the last visit, she had been pondering endlessly in her mind about their relationship.

Actually she had been pondering it for a solid year.

They were friends, but she wasn't sure whether she wanted to see him more than that or not.

She snapped out of her daze when she saw Shute bolt by, running to catch up to them. She immediately got up and followed.

They met up with the group, and exchanged hellos.

Nancy smiled and went up to Shute, feeling his cheeks. "You're warm. Come here." She pulled Shute into a hug. He had grown to be like a son to her, she cared for him deeply, like how she did for her lost sister. Shute's face reddened, before offering her his hot chocolate. "Here, there's more inside for everyone else." He had grown used to Nancy being so protective of him, it reminded him of Captain in a way. He suddenly remembered something and looked to Captain. "Oh, my Mom made a bunch of scarfs for all you guys!"

"Yup!" Marie waved around the ends of her scarf as proof.

"Great!"

"It's very kind of your mother to make us scarfs."

"Yeah," Shute rubbed the back of his head. "Nana was at daycare, she had a lot of yarn with her for some reason, and nobody was bothering her, so she cranked them out."

" . . . A scarf?" Genki had never been introduced to the idea of a scarf; he didn't know how to reply to the offer of one.

"A scarf is something you use to keep your neck warm." Marie stopped her random moment of smartness to catch Rele in a hug.

"Releeeeeee I missed yoooooou!" Rele and Marie had been a bit rocky at first when they first met, but it easily straightened out and they did all kinds of stuff, Marie had even helped Rele choose out the outfit she wore now.

Rele hugged back.

"It has been awhile since we've seen eachother."

"Duh. Like, three months!"

Shute wiggled out of Nancy's embrace and started to head towards the sliding doors leading to the warm inside.

"Lets go in, it's freezing out here."

Everybody trooped in, stripping off coats, scarfs, gloves, etc. . . and settling down on the comfy furniture, Keiko coming out with hot chocolate and cake (Provided by Sayla) for everybody. Everybody grabbed a cup and slice (Except for Genki, he did put up another argument with Baku about having a cup of the hot liquid and some cake but lost the argument) they all started to catch up from the last time they were there, which had been August. After awhile Nancy remembered earlier, how Rele needed to talk to Marie. Now was as good a time as any.

"Rele, wasn't there something you needed to talk with Marie about?"

Just then, Marie had been trying to eat her slice of cake without her utensil, bobbing her head down to nab a bite, when she heard Nancy say her name. She came back up, and with cake in her mouth, "Auh?"

Genki gave a laugh at Marie's silliness, earning a bop on the head from Baku.

Shute and Nancy stifled a chuckle.

"You are correct Nancy, we have important things to talk about."

Marie swallowed her cake, seeing how Rele changed so easily to laid-back to serious.

"The matter concerns your duties you must serve as a daughter of the Winged Princess Family."

Marie blinked. "Oh, okay then. What's the big deal about it?"

Marie knew that she was a descendant from a royal family from Lacroa; basically the Winged Princess was a girl that was chosen to be the defense for Lacroa, besides the Royal Knights that the de Lacroa family chose. Marie was the only one who could take up the duty, since she had been granted the powers when the wing necklace she wore was given to her in her Great Grandmother's 'Last Will and Testament'. She didn't fully realize her powers until she was forced to fight against an old villain.

Rele gave a frustrated sigh at Marie.

"The 'Big Deal' is that you are unprepared to fully uptake this important duty!"

Marie just gave a shrug, and picked up her mug to take a swig of hot cocoa.

"In fact, you're coming back to Lacroa with me and Zero to start these lessons."

Then Marie had her own classic spit-take. She coughed and looked at Rele in shock.

"_WHAT?_"


	2. Change to Okay

_Hey there! Marie Schafer here. Last time, it was the annual monthly get-together between the members of the Gundam Force. I honestly thought things would turn out pretty good, but boy, was I_ wrong. _Turns out I have to do some kind of training? WTF with that? I'm just fine! So what's with Rele suddenly coming out and saying 'B.T. Dubs you're coming to Lacroa to learn stuff.'? One thing for sure, I'm NOT cool with it._

"._."

Marie coughed again, trying to recover from spitting out the hot liquid, before casting a shocked and horrified glance at Rele.

"Lessons? I-In _Lacroa?_ Like, r-_Right now?_"

Rele gave her a look that, in her moment of shock, could only be taken as 'Duh'

"The sooner the better! And you have a lot to learn, if we were to leave right this minute, I could probably be able to teach you about how to walk properly."

Marie blinked.

"Wait. Walk _properly?_ You're seriously not gonna put me through all that 'Princess Diaries' jazz right?"

Rele blinked this time.

"You know, that chick who finds out she's the princess of a small country and has to learn how to be one?"

"I've . . . never heard of it, but that most definitely sounds like what you'll be learning."

"You're going to teach Marie about etiquette?"

Nancy leaned forward, elbows on her knees.

"This is _Marie _you're talking about."

"Pfftsha. I'm as polite as you can ge-_BRAAAP_."

At that, many reactions ensued. Rele facepalmed, Zero and Captain shook their heads, Nancy and Shute sweatdropped, and Genki laughed, making Baku bonk him. It was definitely like Marie to burp in the middle of her sentences. She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, knowing that didn't help her at all. This was strike one.

"That's why you need lessons. I know a trick that prevents you from burping."

"Bu-bu- I LIKE BURPING, ESPECIALLY BURPING MY ABCS! I've been working so hard on them!" Marie then started to make herself force-burp the ABCs, to prove it. This was strike two.

Rele rubbed her temples,

"You realize that's not proper. You're going to be a lot of work . . . "

"That's what everybody says."

Strike three. She was pretty much out of Neotopia and in Lacroa as soon as she uttered the first word.

"You see! Here's my proof!" She stood up to make an emphasis on what she was about to say. "In less than five- even three! – minutes you did three improper things! If you're ever going to take back you're rightful place as the Winged Princess, you need to drop this – this _impossible_ behavior!"

During the speech Rele gave, Marie kept flinching at what she said. She definitely felt like crying now. During the time the others reflected on the predicament she was caught in.

Captain didn't know what to think, he did agree that Marie did need to be taught to be less . . . insane. But his processor immediately came out with outcomes of the down points of having her leave Neotopia. Shute wouldn't be able to see her everyday, Marie would probably suffer from stress that this would place on her, and if anything were to happen in Neotopia if she went and they couldn't get a hold of her in time, they'd be one-immediate-member-less and be less likely to solve the situation fast.

Zero knew from the start that she was going to be told this, but seeing how Marie was reacting didn't go to how he thought she'd react.

Shute didn't want her to go, Marie would probably see it as when they were both 6 when she first moved, and she would be pretty upset. And how long would she be gone? They had many plans on how to spend their summer together, and hadn't even decided on one yet.

Nancy was VERY amused at the thought of Marie in Lacroa, she already felt sorry for the many people that would see her wild side. She felt like Marie needed to be given this, but the more she looked at the crestfallen face of hers, the more she felt like Marie didn't have to go through this.

Bakunestumaru immensely agreed with this idea. Genki had been through training, and he had already become much better than before. If the same happened to Marie, maybe she wouldn't tackle him ever again, demanding for a piggyback ride!

Genki, instead of silently thinking, stood up and slammed his hands on the table.

"_She doesn't have to!_" What were these people thinking? Trying to change her when she didn't want to be changed? Same thing with him! They could both already take on the responsibilities given to them, so why did these morons think they needed training of any kind?

Marie whipped her head around and watched Genki in shock. Genki had never taken a stand for anyone, unless it somehow involved him, or that training had really worked on him.

"Genkimaru, you of all people I thought would understand the importance of Marie being taught these lessons!"

"All I understand is Marie not wanting to be forced how to walk properly! Like how I don't want to be on this stupid diet!"

"It's very important that you do this!"

"It's really that important to starve myself?"

"Yes! The Daishogun needs to be ready to go days without food, this diet is preparing you to do that!"

"Well what if I get sick and die during this 'training'?"

"Enough!"

A snap of fingers and the two mushas were trapped in bubbles of mana. They both started to have a hissy fit, their shouts being muffled from the barrier.

"That'll give us some quiet, unless they somehow break the bubble."

"It'll do for now Zero." Rele nodded her head to Zero, then looked back to Marie. "As for you, you will come to Lacroa, and that's final. The SDG was able to have you and Shute passed from school, the adventure you two had being called 'Community Service' and was used as a 'Free-Passing-Grades' pass correct? They can do the same for this, and if you have to I'm sure Captain can be able to visit in Lacroa and teach you the curriculum. Your parents can come if they want to. There shouldn't be anything that can keep you here that can easily be brought to Lacroa."

Marie couldn't come with any kind of rebuttal, and helplessly cast glances to the others, hoping somebody would catch the hint and try to help her, ANYTHING to convince Rele to drop it or make it better for Marie to go.

Silence grasped the room, before Shute stood up and proclaimed, "I'll go with her then!" Eyes turned to him. "I'm not sure whether Marie should go or not . . . but if she has too, she shouldn't be alone."

Nancy looked at Shute, gave a sigh, and lifted her hand up. "I'll go too. She'll need friends for support."

"I guess I will be going as well. I can see if GunEagle and Madnug would like to come along."

Genkimaru caught Bakunestumaru's look. He could tell he wanted to come along, so why not make it a win-win situation? "I'll go too! We can train together and stuff!"

"And I must follow Genki, so I too shall come."

Marie was speechless at the sudden volunteering to come along with her. It only concerned her, and she was touched beyond words that her friends were more than willing to come and support her.

"But . . . what about the SDG? What if something happens? And what about Ark?"

"Moki and Terra will be here, they can handle it. Other than that the Chief will have to deal. Besides, all that happens are robberies now."

"Ark is plenty peaceful, there's no worry of anything happening. And the Genki Energy Force will keep an eye on everything."

Marie looked around at all the face she'd come to know and love., and almost felt like crying again.

"Guys . . . I always forget I have the best group of friends in the world!" She scrambled over to the closest people she could hug, Shute and Nancy.

Shute hugged her back, Nancy patted her on the back and gave another sigh, casting a glance at Captain that said 'Here we go again. . . '

"._."

_Next time, in As a Rose Blooms, the Gundam Force is all prepped up and ready for the travel to Lacroa! After getting settled, Marie gets her first lesson, which right off the bat gives a preview to the upcoming troubles and issues to be faced. Will Marie be able to take it? Will the immense support she has get her through? Or will this decision prove to be a terrible choice made? Make sure to check back or watch this story for the continued SDGF version of 'Princess Diaries'._

_Hahathatwasajoke. . ._


End file.
